Él también
by shitdhorse
Summary: Debido a un malentendido en una llamada telefónica con Kazuha, Ran piensa que Shinichi la ha dejado por otra y devastada huye, aunque el detective no va a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. ShinRan.


ÉL, TAMBIÉN.

 **Summary:** _Debido a un malentendido en una llamada telefónica con Kazuha, Ran piensa que Shinichi la ha dejado por otra y devastada huye, aunque el detective no va a dejarla ir tan fácilmente._

 **ÉL, TAMBIÉN.**

Tenía el pecho oprimido. Sentía que el aire me faltaba, parecía que mi corazón había dejado de latir, pero lo cierto era que latía con muchísima intensidad. Por mi rostro caían sin control lágrimas que me quemaban la piel. Tenía la sensación de tener el cuerpo ardiendo en llamas, pero para mi desesperación, mi corazón estaba completamente helado. Dolor. Eso era lo que sentía. Dolor, mucho dolor. Jamás algo me había dolido tanto. ¿Por qué cuando yo más feliz estaba todo tenía que irse a la basura? En mi corazón no había más que felicidad, una sonrisa tonta de enamorada adornaba mi cara todos los malditos días. Hasta esta mañana, en el mismo momento en el que Kazuha me llamó bastante consternada. Había escuchado hablar a Hattori con Shinichi por teléfono y escuchó que una tal Shiho se le había confesado. Hattori le preguntó al que ahora es mi ex-novio si me dejaría por esa chica. A medida que Kazuha iba hablando las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse por mis mejillas. No pude más que llamarme mil veces tonta por haber creído sus palabras en Londres. Aún más por haberle respondido en el templo de Kyoto y aún mucho más por decirle que lo esperaría y entregarle mi corazón de esa manera. Caí irremediablemente enamorada de un detective que por cada paso que daba una chica suspiraba por él. No dejé a Kazuha terminar, me disculpé y colgué, para inmediatamente caer rendida la suelo con un llanto desgarrador. Di gracias a que Papá estuviera trabajando y a que Conan hubiera ido a jugar a casa del profesor. Aunque para mi mala suerte justo 5 minutos después llegó éste último, que al verme llorar acurrucada al sofá de esa manera acudió a mí veloz como un rayo. Lo miré a los ojos y mi corazón se rompió por completo. Esos ojos, eran tan parecidos a los de Shinichi que no pude más que apartar la mirada y balbucear cosas incoherentes. Incoherentes, pero él se enteró de todo perfectamente. Se quedó pálido como un muerto y tras unos segundos, en los que parecía que había entrado en un trance, comenzó a decir que estaba equivocada, que todo eso era un error, que llamara de inmediato a Shinichi que estaba totalmente fuera de razón. Pero yo no le hice ni el menor caso, sino que me levanté, me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir a la calle le dije:

- _' No existe ningún error Conan, cuando no se ama, no se ama. Y a mí Shinichi, nunca me ha amado'._

Y tras eso me fui. Me alejé de allí y me dirigí a la mansión Kudo. Subaru-san se había ido de viaje unas semanas así que me había dejado las llaves por si quería entrar a limpiar o a estar allí simplemente. Al llegar me encerré en la inmensa biblioteca en la que mi amado detective se había criado y grité a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo amaba y odiaba a la vez. Así había llegado a este momento, rodeada de libros que me había a dedicado a tirar en medio de mi frustración, con las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Por increíble que pareciera, aún quedaban lágrimas, pues seguían bajando por mi rostro, silenciosas, lentas, torturándome, quemado por dentro mi frágil corazón.

Cogí mi móvil para mandarle un mensaje a mi padre diciendo que no me esperaran despiertos, que tenía asuntos que resolver. Y no fue hasta que encendí la pantalla que treinta y cuatro llamadas perdidas aparecieron en ésta. Todas y absolutamente todas de Shinichi. No cabía duda, Conan se lo había dicho. Ignoré éstas y le mandé el mensaje a mi padre. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarme en paz? ¿Acaso disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir? Cerré los ojos, queriendo que el silencio me hiciera compañía y todo desapareciera. Pero el sonido de la puerta principal se escuchó por toda la casa, y apenas me dio tiempo a levantarme del suelo, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dando paso a un Shinichi Kudo furioso. Sentí que el aire se me acababa y comencé a retroceder intentando alejarme de él más de lo que ya estaba.  
\- **RAN MOURI** -gruñó más que habló.  
Comenzó a acercarse a mí a gran velocidad pero yo también le respondí.  
-¡Aléjate! ¡Vete, no quiero verte! - Grité mientras me alejaba lo más que podía.  
-NO TE LO HAS CREÍDO NI TÚ, GUAPA.  
-¡QUE TE MARCHES SHINICHI!  
-ES MI CASA, ¿RECUERDAS?  
-Pues entonces me voy yo, ¡IDIOTA!  
Me quise acercar a la puerta para huir del lugar pero Shinichi no me lo permitió, pues me bloqueó la entrada y en menos de tres segundo ya lo tenía al lado mía.  
-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente cariño.- Sus palabras salieron de su boca como un cuchillo afilado. Como una fiera dando a entender que iba a cazar a su presa. Costase lo que costase.  
-Si das un paso más, si te acercas a mí, te- te juro que te muelo a golpes. Te lo juro Shinichi.  
-¿Ah sí? Bien, eso habrá que verlo.  
Y tras eso se acercó a mí con claras intenciones de atraparme, pero yo fui rápida e intenté golpearlo. Patadas, puños, bofetadas, de veras que intenté dañarle, pero él no solo esquivó cada uno de mis golpes, sino que además cada vez estaba más cerca. Y entonces ocurrió. En uno de mis desesperados intentos por golpearle el pecho, él me agarró las muñecas y como si de un saco de patatas me tratase, me cogió en brazos y nos dirigimos a su habitación, dónde, probablemente , me diera la riña de mi vida. Obviamente, no me quedé callada.  
-MALDITA SEA, ¡DÉJAME IDIOTA! ¡BÁJAME, VETE O DÉJAME IR! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE. -Y me pasé la trayectoria de la biblioteca a su habitación insultándolo e intentando que me bajase. Totalmente en vano. Cuando entramos en la habitación él me tiró a su cama y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Luego me miró y su mirada me dijo que estaba furioso. Un brillo malicioso salía de ellos. Y entonces se acercó a mí tal como un león a su presa y me aprisionó las muñecas contra el colchón.  
-ERES UNA TONTA, ¿LO SABES?  
Ahí habría guerra.  
-¿QUE YO SOY UNA TONTA? ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO TE VAS CON TU NOVIA EH?  
-ANDA, MIRA POR DONDE, QUÉ SORPRESA. **TÚ ERES MI NOVIA.**  
Ignoré ese comentario completamente, enfureciendo lo aún más.  
-CLARO, COMO LA TONTA DE RAN SE LA PASA ESPERÁNDOME CREYENDO QUE LA QUIERO PUES NO PASA NADA. ¿NO? SHINICHI.  
-ALUCINO CONTIGO, RAN. LOS CELOS TE COMEN VIVA.  
-¿¡CÓMO!?  
-SÍ, RAN, SÍ. ESO SON **CELOS.**  
Iba a explotar, mi cara ya debía de competir con un tomate. Pero entonces lo dijo, y sus palabras fueron directas a mi corazón.  
-¿CUÁNDO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE **TE AMO** TANTO QUE PODRÍA EXPLOTAR?  
Y callé, y regresaron las lágrimas, y cerré los ojos queriendo olvidar.  
-Ran abre los ojos.- me dijo Shinichi.

-Ran... Mírame por favor. Y escúchame. No sé qué te ha dicho Kazuha, ni qué ha malinterpretado

de Hattori, pero nada de lo que piensas es real. Ran, tengo una amiga que me ha agradecido por haberla ayudado en un proyecto, pero no se me ha confesado ni nada de eso. Ni mucho menos estoy saliendo con ella. Te quiero a ti. Siempre te he querido a ti. No sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido toda la tarde, sin coger ni una sola de mis llamadas. Y todo por unos malditos celos. Ran, Te quiero, ¿crees que podrás entenderlo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me sentí tonta. Una última lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y entonces Shinichi me besó. Lento, suave, cariñoso, pero intento, cabreado, con desespero. Sus labios se movían con los míos en una sincronización perfecta, entrelazó nuestras manos y mordió mi labio inferior, con un claro indicio de que quería guerra. Y la tendría. Pues con hechos y besos tendría que borrar rastro de todas y cada una de mis lágrimas. Porque lo quería, lo amaba.

Y él, también.

 **FIN.**


End file.
